


Separated

by lemony_baudelaire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst?, Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Give her a break, Sunny deserves better, Sunny is alone and lonely, kind of a more happy ending, misfortunes, post-ASOUE, reminiscences, she needs some hope, what happened after beatrice sank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemony_baudelaire/pseuds/lemony_baudelaire
Summary: All her life, Sunny Baudelaire had never been separated from her siblings for a few days at most. Now, she was truly alone.





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> i finally posted after like months wow
> 
> also there's so few fics about Sunny so i thought i'd try... lmk if you liked it or not
> 
> this takes place after ASOUE but obviously before "Finding Sunny" if you check my other fics (shameless promotion *cough*)

_It were the sniffles that woke her up. They were muffled, as if the mouth which was producing them was covered. Curiously, she rose from her cot, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Then she heard whispers. "It's okay, it's okay." It was her brother's voice. She saw the pair, Klaus bended over Violet, her head shaking under the covers, where faint sobs could be heard. "I miss them... won't they ever come back?" She recognised the quivering voice as Violet's._  

_Digging her sharp teeth onto the side of the cot, she hoisted herself over it, and dropped to the floor silently, beginning to crawl towards them. Once she had made her way onto Violet's bed, she asked, "Trevily?", which meant something along the lines of, "What's wrong?". Sunny was unable to comprehend what was going on and why Violet was crying, but she sensed that something was very wrong indeed. Violet's tear-splotched face finally emerged from the quilt. "Oh, Sunny. I'm terribly sorry I woke you up. It's- fine. I'm just really sad that we won't ever see our parents again." She stopped abruptly and her eyes filled with tears._  

_Klaus picked Sunny up and cradled her. He said, "We may have lost our parents, but we will never lose each other. We will always, always be at each other's side, won't we, Sunny?" She nodded, hugging Klaus back. Violet smiled weakly in reply._ _Klaus rocked Sunny back and forth and she gurgled with laughter. She still did not fully understand what Violet was so upset about, but seeing her siblings happy made her happy, too. And at that moment, it was all that mattered._  

 

Sunny stood in the wreckage of  _Beatrice_ , finally snapped out of the memory. Where were Violet and Klaus and Beatrice? What was this foreign place? Why was she here? Sunny Baudelaire had so many questions, and no one was here to answer them. She wasn't even sure if these were the right questions.  

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the thunderous crack of the wood of the vessel breaking apart in the storm, little Beatrice's helpless wails as she clung onto Violet. Klaus was shouting desperately too. Sunny tried to reach out to them, but her flailing arms never reached that far, instead clinging onto a few pieces of remaining wood. She opened her mouth to scream but only gulped a mouthful of seawater. Her head went under, and everything became silent. 

However, she did not know the place she was currently situated in, and was left disoriented, a word which here means "confused about her unfamiliar surroundings". It certainly wasn't Briny Beach, but she almost expected Mr. Poe to appear out of the blue and deliver bad news again that would only hurl her into increasingly unfortunate events. But no such figure came, and Sunny wasn't even sure if it was better or worse did he come. 

 

_For days, Klaus Baudelaire did not return until late at night, and when he did, he came back an entirely different person Sunny did not recognise. She couldn't decide whether she would rather he come back in a hypnotic state or not come back at all. This dazed boy who spoke like he was in a trance could not have been her brother, she was sure. Violet was trying to make sense of the thick volume of_ Advanced Ocular Science _, and told Sunny to sleep for a while, but for her it was utterly impossible. She could barely close her eyes when the haunting thought that her brother, who had transformed so drastically, couldn't even recognise them continued to linger._  

_Violet noticed Sunny's tossing and turning, and_ _stopped instantly, taking the infant to her arms. "I know, I can't bear him like this too. But we will find a way to stop this. All the adults we've encountered can't or won't help us, so we have to take matters to ourselves. Together. Sunny, you must know that we will never leave you. We'll always be together, no matter what."_  

_Upon hearing her comforting words, Sunny fell asleep almost immediately, the woes and hardships temporarily escaping her mind for the first time. All she knew before she shut her eyes was that she was very fortunate indeed to have her siblings by her side._  

 

It was a lie. Where were Violet and Klaus now when she needed them? All her life, Sunny Baudelaire had never been separated from her siblings for a few days at most. Now, she was truly alone. Sunny was no stranger to misfortune, but the idea of having to cope by herself was unimaginable. She had to venture in this world—this wicked, treacherous world with too many terrible fires and unsolved mysteries and too few living volunteers and pistachios to share—alone. 

Sunny was overwhelmed, overwhelmed by the harsh reality of it all. She couldn't do it. How could she find her family? She was only a small child, a wanted murderer too. And she was alone. It was too much to bear. Her head hurt, everything started spinning wildly out of control... 

 

_"How are you going to prepare this salmon, orphan?" She looked up and saw the hook-handed man carrying four salmon from each of his hooks._  

_The truth was, she didn't know. She was on her own, with no one to help her, and she was stuck on the peak of Mount Fraught. What would Violet do? What would Klaus do?_  

_Where there's smoke, there's fire. That's what the man with beard but no hair said. Was there any way she could make a fire and signal to her siblings? She was trying to think like Klaus, taking a logical approach to kill two birds with one stone. She was trying to invent like Violet, cooking a dish that would please the villains and help her find Violet and Klaus, maybe with the green cigarette..._  

_"Lox!" She cried, and she could almost see Violet and Klaus beaming at her with the utmost pride._  

 

A hopeful smile appeared on her face. She was wrong; she would never be alone. Her family would always be by her side, helping her overcome her struggles and adversity. At the thought of the last memory, her heart swelled with what was undeniably a boost of determination. 

She would do it. She would find her family, even if it would take her years. The Baudelaires had always helped each other in times of trouble, but now it was up to her to find them, while supporting herself along the way. 

_Soon enough, I will find my family. Violet, Klaus, Beatrice, we'll be together again_ , she thought. With the last bit of optimism she had left, the less uncertain Sunny Baudelaire took her first step away from  _Beatrice_.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting in ages i swear i'll update other fics soon!!!!
> 
> kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
